Height
by LunarYamiDemon
Summary: Johan is not particularly happy when a thought comes to him and confronts his boyfriend when said boyfriend asks what's wrong. Oneshot


Hey guys!! My first YGO GX fanfic!! And yes, I've gotten into this anime some months ago -.- Hope you like it! This is a JohanX(you have to find out later on 7:D) fanfic!! Yay! :) I'm a really big fan of this pairing! There's not enough of this pairing…And obviously no fanfics on this pairing either so I thought I'd start one. This pairing needs more love people! But, I hope you like this!! And I'm still working on the others so please be a bit more patient!! There are a few more GX fanfics coming up BTW…if you take a look at my profile under "Upcoming Stories" section that is…Of course it doesn't say which one is a GX and what not but at least you can take a guess :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO GX.

* * *

Johan sighed heavenly, content right now. He was slightly snuggled up in the arms of his boyfriend, just enjoying the warmth and company right now. He snuggled against his boyfriend as best as he could since his back was against his boyfriend's well-built chest. A deep and rich chuckle emitted from the older man's throat.

"Are you cold that much, Johan?" Johan blinked and looked up to stare into the single narrow dark greenish blue eye that was filled with amusement. Johan gave him a small grin.

"No, I just want some more love and warmth…But even if I was cold, you'd be there to warm me up instantly!" he replied. He snuggled in some more, making his boyfriend chuckle again.

"Really? If you wanted attention and love, all you had to do was tell me. With all your squirming right now, it seems as if you want to get out of my arms" his boyfriend said. Johan gave him a cute pout.

"Why would you think that? Do you really want me to get out that much?" Johan's lover chuckled once more and pecked the smaller and younger boy on the lips.

"Just pointing it out" the older man said. Johan still pouted at him. The older man leaned in and pressed his lips against his lover, engaging them into another passionate kiss. Johan's eyes became half-lidded as he kissed back with just as much passion. He turned around so he was facing the older man, never breaking the kiss. Eyes closed, he opened his mouth and felt his boyfriend's tongue enter his mouth and began to explore, engaging them into another French kiss. Johan gave a satisfying moan as his boyfriend continued to explore his mouth. Johan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and tried to deepen the kiss. He pressed his lithe body against his lover's as his tongue battled with the other's for dominance, the older man slightly laying on the sofa and Johan on top of him. The older man of course won without much effort and began to explore his lover's mouth once more, making Johan emit another moan. Johan's hands went down to his lover's broad shoulders and slightly squeezed them, signaling that he wanted more. The older man's response was moving one of his hands down to Johan's ass and the other hand behind Johan's head and pushing it towards to him a bit more, deepening the kiss and in the process making Johan moan deeply once more. Having the need for oxygen since they were only humans, the older man, if possible, pulled away, breaking the passionate kiss, and sat up. He looked down at his cute lover who was breathing heavily and his eyes half-lidded. Johan's cheeks were tinted with a pinkish color as he breathed heavily from the effect of the French kiss and stared up into his lover's eye. His hands were still on the older man's shoulders and the said man still had his hands on the back of his lover's head and on his lover's ass.

"Still feel like pouting?" the older man joked. The younger boy shook his head.

"No, I feel like I need another kiss…" Johan trailed off as his lover kissed him again, tongue exploring the inside of the smaller boy's mouth once more. Johan wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and deepened the kiss, his tongue being played with the older man's.

"Mmmm…J-Jim…Mmmm" he moaned as things started to get hotter and personal.

* * *

Johan looked at the clock once more. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. He wanted to be in his lover's embrace right now.

Jim had gone out to tend to something and had told Johan that he'll be back soon. Johan tried to wait as patiently as he could, but it was hard. He wanted Jim to be with him right now. He craved to be in his boyfriend's arms and to receive warmth and possibly a kiss or two. Did he really love Jim so much that he, Johan, couldn't stand to be one second without him?

"Mou…Where is he right now? I want to be with him…" Johan sighed as he trailed off. He perked as he heard the click of the door and the sound of a doorknob turning. He instantly got up and dashed to the front door.

"Jim!!"

The said man was opening the door and had stepped in a bit when he heard his lover call him. He turned to see Johan running to him. Jim closed the door and was hugged by the aqua-blue-green (don't know what his hair color is called) haired duelist. Johan buried his face in Jim's chest. Jim chuckled a bit.

"Did you miss me that much, Johan?" he asked as he hugged Johan back. Johan, face still buried in Jim's chest and clothes, nodded. Jim gave a small light laugh.

"Let me guess, couldn't stand one second without me, right?" Another nod. Jim let out a sigh.

"I was only gone for a few minutes…What have you been doing?"

"Waiting for you to come back" Johan looked up, still hugging his lover. He had his cute trademark soft expression (don't ask cause it's too bothersome to explain) on that Jim just couldn't resist. Jim was looking at his lover, slightly bewildered.

"You didn't do anything the entire time I was gone?!" Johan nodded. He laid his head on Jim's chest.

"I wanted to be with you so bad that I just sat there and watched the clock" he said. Jim blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. He slightly smiled.

"Well, I'm back now. Happy?" Johan nodded. He looked up again and stood on tiptoes, eyes closed and seemed to be straining. Jim blinked again and then gave a soft small laugh at what Johan was trying to do. Jim leaned down and captured Johan's lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away and began to walk into the kitchen.

"I'll go ahead and make dinner, Johan" Jim said from the kitchen. Johan just stood at the same place, staring at Jim's back until he turned and entered the kitchen. Several thoughts that were disturbing him right now ran through his mind. All dealt with what had just happened before Jim had kissed him. Johan walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, thinking about the thoughts that were bothering him.

* * *

Jim noticed that Johan had been quiet throughout dinner. In fact the room was so quiet that the silence was a bit eerie and awkward. Well, the only thing that could be heard were the clanking of metal hitting plates and Karen's growling as she ate her food.

After the two boys finished washing the dishes, Jim watched Johan leaving the kitchen and entering the living room. Jim stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, watching Johan sit on the sofa. He seemed to be in thought. Jim sighed and went over to his lover.

"Johan? Is something wrong?" Jim asked, concerned as he sat down on the sofa next to the quiet duelist. Johan looked like he was a bit troubled. He faced Jim, making said man blink and look at Johan with confusion.

"I was just thinking…um…you know what happened at the doorway? Before you went into the kitchen?" Johan looked a bit embarrassed tints of pink on his cheeks. Jim blinked.

"Yea…I guess…You mean me kissing you?" he recalled. Johan nodded. He looked down a bit.

"Yea…That…Well, I was just…um…Well, you know what I was doing right?"

"Yeah…" Jim wasn't sure of where this was going. Johan was blushing by now as he looked both flustered and slightly embarrassed.

"Well…I was just thinking…um…" Johan took a deep breath.

"My height."

Silence overcame the room after those two words came out of the smaller duelist. Jim just stared at Johan, as if he couldn't believe it. Johan still looked flustered and a bit embarrassed as he stared at Jim for his reaction.

"What?"

That was all the Australian could say. He was caught off guard and couldn't really believe it. Johan poked his fingers together.

"I was just thinking about my height…"

"That's it? Why?"

"Well…Look at me!"

"I am, Johan" Johan blushed.

"That's not what I meant!! I mean…stand up!" Jim did as he was told and Johan stood up as well.

"Just look at me! Compare me to you! I only go up to your chest…Even on tiptoes I still can't reach your lips" Johan looked like he was going to cry. He stood on tiptoes to prove his point. Johan only reached up to his lover's chin. He went down and stood on his two feet. Jim blinked and laughed a bit.

"It's not funny, Jim!"

"Was that all you were worrying about? Your height?" Johan slightly glared at his lover. Jim leaned down and lightly kissed his cute lover.

"I thought something bad had happened but I can't believe that your height was worrying you all this time" Jim said.

"It's not funny!" Jim kissed Johan's forehead.

"If you can't reach my lips then don't. Don't worry about it Johan. If you want to kiss me but can't reach, then leave the kissing to me. True that you're kind of short," Johan glared at him, "but I don't mind one bit. In truth, you're fine the way you are right now. Your height just adds more cuteness to you. I wouldn't have you any other way" Another kiss on the lips.

"Do…Do you really mean it, Jim? Hontou desu ka?" Jim nodded.

"Mouchirou(sp). But you know, you have your ways of kissing me as well. True you can't reach me when standing up but there are other ways. Whether it's sitting down, lying down, or when you're straddling my waist," Johan blushed, "you can still kiss me when I'm not standing. But if you dislike your height that much, then leave the kissing to me" Jim cupped both of Johan's cheeks and leaned down, capturing his lover's lips in a soft kiss. He pulled back. "Ok?"

"But…you always kiss me…I never get to kiss you in return" Johan said.

"It's fine. I don't mind at all. I'll kiss you as many times as you want" Jim kissed the smaller duelist again, swooping down and picking up Johan so he was carrying his lover bridal style. Johan let out an 'eep' in surprise. He closed his eyes and kissed Jim back, wrapping his arms around the Australian's neck. Jim walked to their bedroom, never breaking the kiss and still holding Johan in his arms. While walking, Jim licked or ran his tongue along Johan's soft lips, asking for entrance. Johan opened his mouth, granting Jim access. Jim slipped his tongue in and began to explore. Johan gave a satisfying moan and tightened his hold, craving for more. He moaned again as Jim played with his tongue and they battled for dominance. Both boys entered the bedroom and Jim placed Johan on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He got on top of him and continued to play with Johan's tongue. Johan still had his arms around Jim's neck and pulled his lover down a bit to deepen the kiss. Between breath, kiss, and tongues, Johan moaned.

"Mmm…Jim…Nyah-Mmmmm……Jimmmm…Ahn…" Johan moaned loudly.

"Mmm…Johan, kawaii dayo" Jim said as he broke the kiss and trailed butterfly kisses from Johan's cheeks down to his neck. Johan entangled his hand in Jim's hair, taking the hat off and throwing it somewhere. Once Jim got to the crook of Johan's neck, he kissed it and began to nuzzle the area, making Johan giggle cutely. Johan felt the Australian smile against his pale skin.

"Still upset about your height?" Johan giggled and kissed Jim to begin another passionate kiss.

"Nope"

* * *

**Note**: Yes, this is a JimXJohan fanfic! There's not enough of this…This pairing needs more love!


End file.
